


Screaming In Silence

by BeccaGreenleaf



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Bad Dreams, Cuddles, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, mild homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaGreenleaf/pseuds/BeccaGreenleaf
Summary: "You're Gay"Ram stood unerringly still, his eyes never leaving his fathers face. It had been a long time since there'd been any form of trust or even love between them.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 206





	Screaming In Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lissy_Lou15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lissy_Lou15/gifts).



> Hi all! 
> 
> So this is a really short one shot that I can blame a friend for because she said she wanted RamKing cuddles! Any pain is me, and the fluff is all thanks to her (Lissy!) Hopefully you enjoy it anyway!

"You're gay."

Ram stood unerringly still, his eyes never leaving his fathers face. It had been a long time since there'd been any form of trust or even love between them, but they were still always civil, or as civil as someone could be when they were silent around the other person. Ram knew his mother and brother had realised, but they still didn't know why he was always so silent around father.

Ram wished that King was here now, standing with him so that he didn't feel quite so alone, so exposed. Part of him wished he wasn't someone that hid everything in silence, that he was more like King, who spoke his mind whenever he seemed to feel like it. If Ram were like that, he was sure he'd at least have corrected his father. Ram wasn't gay. He didn't fall in love with a gender, he fell for the person.

"You said you don't want anyone to feel what you have to. But surely you know that seeing this boy; that's going to be worse for them."

Ram didn't entirely believe him. He was pretty sure Ruj would be fine, he seemed to like King when he'd followed Ram to school that time, and he thought his mother would be too. Even so, it had only been a few weeks since he started dating King, and Ram wasn't ready to be outed to them yet. He wasn't ready to be outed to any of his family. If he'd had the choice, his father would've been the last to know.

"I'm assuming you know that though, since silence is a form of agreement."

The way his father was leaning casually up against his car, his eyes seeming to pierce Ram, almost as if he were searching for a fight with his son. Something didn't feel right, the features, voice, body language, that seemed to match up, but the jealous school boy attitude, that wasn't something his father ever seemed to have.

"Don't worry though. I won't tell them. Because I don't want them to look at you, and feel what I have to." He paused. Ram didn't think his father could ever get so cold towards his own son. It felt like somewhere along the road, their paths had gone so wrong that they weren't related anymore; like they didn't even know each other. "Unless, of course, you intend to tell them about Pin. Then I might change my mind."

Ram watched his dad saunter back to the house, clearly assuming that with that threat he'd just won whatever argument he'd thought he'd been having. For a second, Ram wanted to scream, he knew it wouldn't help, it would get him nowhere, but he wanted to. But he didn't.

***

The first thing Ram registered was a finger gently tracing the tattoo under his ear. It was so gentle that Ram thought for a moment that it was just a fathom feeling, until he registered the arm slowly moving against his shoulder.

"It will be fine. I have bad dreams too, but everything will be okay when you wake up. Believe me."

The words ran slowly through his head. He could hear King saying them as if they'd only had that discussion the previous day.

Ram turned, his head just registering the hand that had fallen onto his chest as he moved. It was warm, comforting and entirely unexpected considering that just a short while ago, King had moved Ram's arm off of him. Ram decided then not to comment. If King was comfortable with an arm thrown over his chest, Ram certainly wasn't about to stop him. Instead he focused on the ceiling, letting his body calm after the dream he'd just had. King's fingers, which were still tracing the tattoo, were helping to calm him down too.

"What do you normally do after a bad dream?" King asked after several silent minutes, his fingers stopping their tracing and moving to support his own head. He was watching Ram in that way he often did, as if he were trying to learn more about him with every second that passed.

Ram couldn't help but smile at his response. "I hug the dogs."

"Oh." King paused, moving his hand from Ram's chest to his waist. "Well, I'm not a dog, but you can hug me, if it helps."

Ram smiled at the comment, his body moving first to properly face King, his arms moving after, one snaking it's way under King's neck, the other hand resting limply against King's back. Ram moved closer, until there was barely a gap between their bodies, before meeting King's gaze with a smile.

They stayed like that, Ram's heart rate steadily coming to match King's. It wasn't until Ram felt he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer that he finally spoke again.

"Thank you."


End file.
